Confusion of the Mind and Life
by Serenityhimesheppard
Summary: AU. One girl who no one would have ever thought existed shows up in the middle of a case that only one person knows half way about. Who and what is the girl and what does she have to do with one NCIS Probationary Agent? New plot and story line. With few minor in the prologue and first chapter. x-over with NCIS: LA
1. Preface

Hello everybody,

I have decided to start a cross over between NCIS and NCIS: L.A, because I am currently stuck on my NCIS story and starting to watch season two of NCIS: L.A again made me come up with this idea. I do hope that you all enjoy it, plus this will be an alternate universe and like most of them will also be dealing with the supernatural; mainly witches and vampires. I am not giving up on my other stories just slowly working on them. This will contain violence, slavery as a case so if anyone is offended I apologize a head of time and I am sorry. Please enjoy and let me know what you guys think. I would also like to apologize to the following eight people who have already reviewed this story, Desiqtie, csimesser1, bananacupcakes, merrygal, Msedward, lot56, Gloworm41 and crs529, but there is going to be some big changes to the story line and if you are still reading this I hope you enjoy it. Lastly I would like to apologize to the 30 followers of the change in story line, but I do hope you enjoy the new direction I am thinking of taking it.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I do however own the character Serenity and any songs that are in the chapters. This is an AU where there is going to be supernatural themes like in most of my stories and a lot of other things that would probably never happen but please enjoy.

**Summary:** AU. One girl who no one would have ever thought existed shows up in the middle of a case that only one person knows half way about. Who and what is the girl and what does she have to do with one NCIS Probationary Agent?

Now here is the story and please enjoy what you read.

**Someone talking on the phone/ video feed**

_Flash Back_

'_**Mind Talking**__'_

_Thinking_

**(My author notes)**

_**Someone Singing**_

**Vision**


	2. Prologue

Here is the prologue I do hope you guys enjoy it please let me know what you think.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** See Preface

**Summary:** See Preface

* * *

**Prologue**

**(**Marine Base**)**

The team had just come off a case that had been going on for over two weeks with the last two days being a forty-eight hour shift to finish it. They had just finished up the case for the day with a police cruiser taking their suspect to the NCIS building and had decided to go out and grab a drink before they all headed to their own place. Though just before they got into their own cars a girl around the age of nineteen to twenty-two came running out of one of the buildings bumping into right into Tony. Both fell to the ground when a man came out right after and grabbed her upper arm pulling her up off of the ground and tried to drag her away. Ignoring the group while he tried to drag her away he placed both hands around her arm and got a little further away from them. Yet she had a different idea and bit into his arm hard to make him let go. Trying to get her off of his arm he shook it hard pulling it at the same time out of her mouth with a big gash bleeding heavily. Leaning slightly on his knees holding the wound trying to stop it from bleeding with no luck he looked up finally noticing the group.

"You stupid, stupid bitch… you know you're not supposed to run out of here," he said moving his arm tight against his chest trying to stop the bleeding from that angle.

"Yeah well I am done here and dealing with you people I am old enough and you or ... mas... or dad can't stop me from getting out of here." She replied, almost saying master when she finally took notice the group standing there not even noticing the guy she had ran into just now standing back up.

"What's going on there Sergeant?" Gibbs asked, noticing the patch of ranking on the jacket sleeve.

"Nothing Sir just trying to get this girl back into the building."

"Well obviously she doesn't want to..." Tony stated, and was about to continue when the girl turned around and faced them.

That's when the group started to look very closely at her. Around her neck was what looked like a choker and looked really nice. Her hair was done up in an oriental style buns in a pig tail fashion and looked to be light brown with black, red and blonde highlights. In her ears she had six earrings three in each of different animals if you have good eyesight. She was wearing a blue tank top with the sides giving a bunching look. Then she was wearing black tight jeans with black heel boots from the looks of it.

* * *

**(**OSP**)**

Sitting down at their desks a group of four people were working on their paperwork for the day, some even being from four days ago. So focused on their paperwork they never noticed the youngest of the four hadn't moved his hands for a few moments. His eyes were glazed over until his phone started ringing making him and everyone around him jump slightly in their chairs. It wasn't until the third ring that he finally snapped out of it and grabbed it up quickly and listened to whoever was on the other side of the line.

Shaking his head he replied, "Sure director I will get the closes flight out of here and meet Agent Gibbs and DiNozzo at the airport… I take it you cleared it up with…"

Before he could continue Hetty walked into the bullpen area and just as she did Vance's face showed up on the screen behind his desk placing his phone down just as Hetty started talking, "Yes everything is cleared up and all four of you are heading there as soon as you guys leave and pack up your stuff… and before any of you ask Deeks can fill you guys in on the flight over."

* * *

Here you guys go hope you enjoyed it.

Serenity


	3. Chapter 1

Here is the first chapter everyone.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** See Preface

**Summary:** See Preface

* * *

**Chapter One**

**(**Navy Yard**)**

**(**Abby's Lab**)**

Abigail Sciuto was starting to go crazy with boredom and she couldn't figure out why it was taking the team so long to get back; this was also a feeling she couldn't describe for some reason in why she had it. There was only one case that Leroy Gethro Gibbs team was currently working on for days and they had the feeling they were getting close and just wanted to finish it like so many cases before. After days and hours working on it and coming up with nothing, they had finally found out what had happened and were going to close it tonight. All that the four agents on the team had to do to finish it was to bring in the suspect and then book him. So turning around to look at her clock and saw that three hours sense last looking at it had past they should've be back now. Normally she wouldn't be so worried about them and looking at the clock so many times, but something just didn't feel right to her. With that unknown feeling she looked at the clock one more time before deciding to head up to the bullpen. After she pressed the button up when she reached the elevator and reached her destination the doors opened. Standing inside of it was the whole team was standing there in a circle but she couldn't see who was in the middle. Before she walked onto the elevator Gibbs motioned for her to follow them. When they reached the floor that the morgue was on and McGee lead the group and once they stepped into the morgue and that's when she noticed the girl between Gibbs and Tony.

"Ducky we need you to take a look at someone for us please?" Gibbs asked standing behind the person he was talking about.

Before Donald 'Ducky' Mallard could answer the girl spoke up, "I thank you for helping me get away from there, but I should really get going and I am really fine."

"I think that you might as well just stay and let him check you out... Gibbs will just keep you here as long as it takes for you to cave," Tony quickly whispered standing beside Gibbs before bending over and said it in her ear.

Slowly thinking it over she thought she might as well, she had nowhere else to go at this point in time. Though when Ducky had finally turned towards the group she noticed that he looked like someone she knew. When she quickly remembered who he was she ran behind Tony. She grabbed a hold of his suit jacket and buried her head in the middle of his back. They all shared a look between each other all thinking along the same line and when Gibbs went to move her a bit so Ducky could see her she just grabbed a hold of the jacket tighter.

"What's wrong… Serenity? I assure you that Ducky can help you and also won't hurt you... I promise you will be fine," Tony said, finally being able to turn around and face he not even knowing that he said her name, "The three of us will be waiting right outside the door well Ziva and Abby will stay right here with you."

"Don't... don't you have maybe a female that can look over me?" she quietly asked not really understanding why seeing him again scared her so much.

Once they were sure they had heard her right they all shared a look again and they all came to the same type of conclusion. With that Ducky had went to his small office and grabbed a camera that the girls could use if it is needed for some reason, though hoping not. Then he along with the other three guys walked out of the room and waited out in the corridor. Just as Ducky was going to ask them something they heard the elevator doors open and they had turned to face it and saw Jimmy Palmer come off from just finishing his lunch break. He had asked them why they were standing out in the corridor instead of inside. Before answering him they thought of the way she acted when Ducky had turned around to face him. When Ducky really thought about it and her facial expression had told him that something bad had probably happened to her and until they find out what it was, he wouldn't let it drop. He had never seen that look on anyone's face especially since an accident happened a few years back.

* * *

**(**Inside The Morgue**)**

Abby just stood there looking at the girl that Tony had called Serenity and was at a loss for any words to say. Slowly after a while of nothing being said she turned to face Ziva and silently ask what was going on. Did Director Vance know what was going on, or if he even knew that she was here and more importantly where did she come from? Though when she took sight of the choker she just noticed was around the girls' neck, which made her back up when she noticed what that choker represented. Did the team even know what they had done by bringing her here and taking her from wherever they had found her? Though before even worrying about that she realized how come this girl looked familiar to her. With the club that she went to on regular bases, she had heard a lot of talk about the slave trade. This was one of the girls most talked about there and also who she belonged to. Hopefully depending on where they got her from hopefully no one noticed them. Every one of them could get into a lot of trouble if the wrong people found out.

"Are you Serenity Wolcott?" Abby asked, hoping that she was wrong in who she thought this girl was.

"Um... um maybe. Why?" she replied looking around the room frantically for an exit.

She wished that she could just get rid of the collar or as she even liked to call it as a choker instead trying to forget what it actually meant. This was the one thing that she had hated the most, but as long as _someone owned_ her she couldn't take it off. Out of the collars that she has had to wear this was the worst one. Yet as she thought about it, was that if her master found out she was thinking about it or had it taken off she would be in major trouble. She had remembered the last time she had found out. Serenity couldn't sit down for almost two whole weeks and she had a broken arm and ankle to show for it. After a few minutes of contemplating this she looked up and noticed that the lady with pigtails was looking at her again; she wish she could remember her face from somewhere else because she looked like a nice person to get to know. Looking around the other two in the room with her she could slowly feel a blush coming to her cheeks when she looked back at them and they were just staring at her. With that going on she lowered her head and turned it away also having another thought come to mind. It was about the last few years that she could remember of people who would just look at her.

* * *

Before she was found by a black man who she couldn't remember his name, though she could picture his face. She was happy that she could but also frustrated that she couldn't remember his name and she hoped it would come soon because it was driving her crazy. Though she could always remember that people would keep staring at her no matter where she went or looked. She had lived in shelters and on the street and that was when she felt the most stares and it spooked her greatly. Slowly over the years she learned that she could ignore it and tried to just find something to do to stay out of trouble. It was getting better when he took her to a place until that fateful night when it had all gone to hell for her. This lady had come in and said that she had to go and see this guy again and she wasn't too sure about it but something had felt wrong and off about her. After the feeling not going away she wished later that she had listened to it, because maybe she wouldn't be in this mess and still with her best friends.

* * *

When she was tapped on the shoulder she jumped and looked at who touched her and asked, "Sorry do you mind repeating that... I was distracted?"

"Sorry about that... Ziva and I were just wondering if you didn`t mind taking your shirt off so we can take a look at your back to take some pictures?" Abby asked, as Ziva went to Ducky's desk to get the camera.

Without saying a word to answer Abby's question she followed her to one of the autopsy tables and jumped up to take a seat. As she was following she quickly took off her shirt, she couldn't wait to get it looked at and hopefully get it properly treated. Once the shirt was off they were both surprised at her body, well Ziva was behind her and saw her back Abby had seen the front. Ziva was astounded that she could even walk, there were what she noticed were whip scars over lapping each other, along with burn marks but thankfully not as many; yet there were things she couldn't describe in what they might be. Well Abby saw many different burn marks of different sizes and same looked like they were branded on and they looked very painful. Though one thing they said to each other that was the same were the bruises and there were plenty if those around her body. Though just like many they had seen on abused people they were all centered where they wouldn't be seen. Yet the main thing that surprised them as Ziva took many pictures they also saw a few different tattoos and two of them were a different coloured rose on each side of her chest.

On the lower of her back going around to her front in an interesting display she had two animals that belonged to the feline family. One was those of a Blake Panther, well the other was of a white leopard. Both of their heads met up in the small of her back with them resting on each other's neck well their tails wound to the front linking each other around her belly button. When they went to look closer at the scars on her back in the middle was a very nice dragon tattoo made up of many different colours that complemented each other nicely. The wings of the dragon was placed to make it look like it was ready to take flight and it was able to show that it had two colours due to the position. On top of the wings was ruby red starting at the body and slowly turned to pink the closer you got to the edge of it. On the underside was an icy blue going darker going the opposite way as the red was. Outlining the whole dragon was what looked like almost a golden hue. The head its self was the same colour was the wings bottom side though as it was getting closer to the neck the colour changed into lavender on the whole neck. The lavender went all the way to the body and the neck where it fanned out to the wings and where the lavender stopped at the bottom of the neck it looked like it bled into the silver which covered the whole body part. From the silver it went to almost a grey going from the top of the legs to the claws, though the closer to the claws you got it went to coal black. All of the talons on the wings and feet were as white as snow to finish it off. Then on both of her shoulders she had two different coloured horses one was a red roan and the other were a blue roan facing each other though with another tattoo between the shoulder blades. It was one of a wolf which was the Canis Himalayaensis also known as the Himalayan wolf.

From there as Ziva finished taking the pictures she lightly traced her figure tips over Serenity's scars on her back. They had first disturbed when she looked at them, because a lot of them that were old looked a lot like those of the new. They were purple in colour though instead of the pale white that you usually see and this is what set her off. Moving her fingers over them they had felt coarse to the tough and rose a little and felt cold to the touch which confused her most.

"Where did you receive these scars? In which why they aren't smoothed over like most scars appear on people?" Ziva asked, after walking back in front of her finished taking pictures of her back and stood beside Abby to do the front.

"I think that the scars started around five or six years old I don't remember much of that age," she answered, "and they are all a result of stupid little things that happened, though the more serious injuries that I have are from whips and fire."

"How would fire be able to do this to a person and not have any trace of the burns?" Abby asked, though she strongly thought she knew especially because this was who she thought she was; and the team is now in bigger trouble than ever.

This girl was owned by one of the biggest female crime lord there is and she wasn't very lenient. The female was really protective and possessive towards Serenity and whenever she brought her out into the public she made sure everybody knew that. Well thinking all of this it explained a lot of things that had been bugging her ever since she saw this girl a few months ago. She knew what went between many people and their slaves or as some made you think possession which this girl was. One time when she went to go to the back where all the dancing was in a club she went to when she saw something. There was Serenity and the lady who owned her and she was being really forceful with her. She had a hold of Serenity's left wrist and had it twisted in front of her and bent back far enough that it could break it. She slapped her across the face and a cut appeared on her right week and she heard a loud pop come from this girl. Thinking that it was her neck or head she was surprised when it turned out to be the girls left arm popping out of place. From the force of the strike Serenity had fallen over, but because the female didn't let go it pulled on her shoulder. She had thought that this scene was finished so she turned to walk away but stopped when the lady did something worse then. She ripped the shirt off and took a lighter to the skin and held it there for five minutes then shoved the girl forward. The whole time this was going on Serenity didn't try and stop her, but when she looked up she met eyes with Abby. At that moment Abby felt something that she couldn't tell what it meant, but felt a protective feeling of this girl come over her but knew that she couldn't do anything.

Coming back from her memory she caught Serenity's explanation, "I... I don't know what to say... all that I know is that most of the deep ones were made by the different whips they used and fire if something went wrong or against them... or even if I do something they don't like."

Both Ziva and Abby just continued staring at her when she finished talking not knowing what to say to that admission. They were wondering what exactly this young girl had gone through in the years past and what it sounded like she didn't get any care for these wounds either; which were apparent from the looks of some of them might be infected. Hopefully she wasn't the only one going through something like this, though more than likely she wasn't with her being a part of the slave world. The hard thing that was to come was explaining this to Gibbs, though knowing how Tony is with talks like this being in it once for an undercover mission just before meeting Gibbs and them seeing how he acted with the few cases they had to deal with wouldn't be good or fun. Abby just realized that over the last few months they had been starting to learn a lot about Tony and if she really thought about it; it had started a day or two after he got back from agent afloat. He had been telling her some things but she couldn't tell them from truth or lie if they were, though now she knew they were, but she didn't like what they were learning. She even realized that he and even Gibbs were acting strange which was surprising to everybody along with Director Vance. They had been disappearing out of nowhere like what Tony was doing during that case given to him by the late Director Sheppard. When it was their day off especially Tony's they wouldn't come in, they would both be in before them but would leave right at the end of their shift unlike before. Lastly she just realized that Vance, Ducky nor even Tobias knew what was going on.

One thing that everybody noticed without telling the others for once was that they should both always figures it out, but they couldn't find out what it was for. At one point McGee had even tried to get into one of their computers but that was a bust as well because he couldn't get in no matter what he tried. Slowly coming back to the present at hand she saw that Serenity was started to out her top back on, when there was fresh blood running down her back from wounds that had opened. Walking over to one of Ducky's cupboard and looked through it too fine a first aid kit and grabbed the few supplies that weren't in the kit and walked back over. When Ziva noticed what Abby was getting that something wasn't right about it; so she slowly and carefully put her right hand on Serenity's shoulder so that she didn't put the shirt back on.

"Abby is just going to clean and patch up your wounds that have opened, but only if that is okay with you?" Ziva asked, watching her facial expression.

When she nodded her head yes Abby started with the biggest one that had opened. As she was whipping down the cuts she was happy to notice that they weren't bleeding too heavily underneath. Once she was sure that they weren't going to start bleeding again she started to patch them up.

* * *

**(**Outside Morgue**)**

Once they stepped outside of the morgue Gibbs and Tony leaned against one wall, well McGee and Ducky were on the other one across from them. They just stood there staring at one another not knowing what to say. Ducky had many different questions that he had wanted to ask but didn't know it what order to ask them. McGee was just trying to figure out what was actually going on, because a lot had changed since this morning he felt. Well that was going on Gibbs and Tony just watched the group to see if they could doge what they were thinking. Tony that it was a little bit funny reading McGee face, but when he turned to look at Ducky he knew that it wasn't really all that funny the situation that they were all in now. With the realization he thought back on the last twenty-four hours over and what it could all mean. The case had seemed to be really simple at first when they had first gotten it over a week ago, though after about forty-eight hours they knew differently. Throughout the case they had probably gone through at least twenty suspects and Director Vance was about to lose it with the way the case was going. The good sign they got over twenty-four hours ago that Abby had found relaxed him to some point and they were able to close this case once they had the confession.

The case was supposed to be a low level case that involved a petty officer at an air base that was killed. Yet right off from the start it quickly looked like it was bigger and that they had a long road ahead of them which was proven after the first forty-eight hour mark. The petty officer was found behind one of the most visited bar that was off of the base where everybody went when they needed a break and it was the closest one to the base. When you walked into the bar the wall where the entrance was there were a lot of different pictures of people who died doing their duty whether it was for the military or NCIS even. Everybody that was there that night said they had never seen the guy for about a week that they were investigating, they had all thought that he was back on base somewhere working or back home and leave. They talked to all of his follow comrades and his wife who was expecting their first baby girl in a couple of months, but she hasn't seen him either in that time span. Somehow through the first couple of days they had missed that he had a private cell phone and it was used quiet some time, so they thought that he was cheating on his wife. Abby found it in his workout bag when she was trying to clear people and found out it had a few missed calls from some male.

The man who was on the other phone most of the time of the officer was taking information from him without the guy knowing. He was selling it to other people when the officer who they found out was named Scott Dickerson, he had found out his friend was using him and he was trying to report the guy if he didn't confess himself. When none of that would work he set up a meeting with David Snickers, it was supposed to take place at the bar a week ago. Inside of the bar the discussion they had started to get heated so they took it outside. When Scott wasn't able to convince David to turn in, David tried to get Scott to help out he was chocked. Ducky had first thought that the chocking was the cause of death. It turned out that Scott was poisoned at some point. It was slowly killing him when David had finished it off with the chocking. Just as they figured that out and had just gotten the name of the poison Vance had stepped into her office to find out where they were. Once looking at the name well filling him in, they noticed that only one person could get a hold of it was the on base doctor.

When this was all figured out, they found out it wasn't even meant for Scott but or David. A few people besides Scott had figured it out and tried to talk him out of it as well. They had decided to take David out to stop the information selling they took him out for food. Before he showed up Scott arrived to hang out not knowing any of this was going down and had the food meant for David. This happened because he was giving food he was allergic to which David realized and switched with him. They were going to try and stop him from eating it, he already had and it was too late. Before Tony could think about it more Ducky spoke up bringing his attention back to the small group.

"So when you guys went to pick up the doctor, how did you guys come back with this girl instead?" he asked when the silence got too much.

"We were and did bring him in," McGee replied, "But when we were just about to leave she came running out of one of the buildings and she went straight for Tony here."

"Ducky something big is going on over at that air base," Gibbs said, before Ducky could ask any more questions.

Speaking up Tony said, "Something just told us that we couldn't just leave her there, but I don't see why she would come to me."

"Well seeing how she reacted I believe it has something to do with what might have happened to that girl at some point," Ducky said, '_Thinking about it she does look familiar._'

Before anyone could say any more Jimmy Palmer came off of the elevator and looked at the group. He had just finished his break and came back to get to work. Though on his way down he was stopped by Vance asking him where everybody was. He was then asked to get Gibbs team when he didn't know and send them up to him.

Looking towards Gibbs Palmer related, "Sir Director Vance is looking for your team and would like you guys up in his office."

* * *

So here is chapter one, I have decided to keep most of this all the same. Though if there is somewhere I can still work on making it better please let me know. Second chapter will hopefully be up soon.

Serenity


	4. Important Author Note

Hello all readers,

This is being posted with all of my stories that have not been completed. I am really sorry that I have not updated in so long with new chapters. I have read one authors' profile page and she has said one of the things that they don't like is when someone starts a story and leaves long updates in between and this has brought my stories to my attention.

I have been writing new chapters for all of my stories, but in doing so after so long I don't know if they have all added up with the previous chapters so I will be doing a lot more reading of what I have posted so far and then writing the new chapters. I have not forgotten them all together.

Currently I have also been taking on-line courses through University of Guelph since spring of 2011 which has taken up a lot of time. I apologize for those who have put a favourite and follow on them I will try my best to update as soon as possible.

Serenity


End file.
